


Caretaker Champion

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven finds Brendan passed out in Mossdeep City and decides to take care of the trainer.





	Caretaker Champion

“Honestly, isn’t the new champion of Hoenn supposed to take better care of himself? What were you thinking wandering around with such an awful fever.” It’s rare when Steven scolded anyone and Brendan was no exception. It nearly set his heart into a panic once finding the trainer collapsed on the beach of Mossdeep City. At least he had enough sense to go seek out the former champion for help, but as touching as that was sending out a message and staying in bed was the reasonable course of action.    
  
“You can be so reckless..” With a sigh, Steven rests a cold rag on top of the trainer’s head. As worried as he was it’s something he should have expected out of Brendan to do. After all his reckless courage is one thing the former champion was quite fond of about him.    
  
“I didn’t want to cancel our date.” The weak reply is followed by a cough that deepens Steven’s frown.    
  
“You’re very considerate towards myself and others, but not at yourself. What would have happened if you didn’t pass out on the beach and somewhere worse?” He doesn’t really like to think about it, but the possibilities remained there. It seemed as if he should look out better for the new champion since he was doing a poor job of it himself..    
  
“I would have been okay, I was riding on Latios anyway.” Despite his currention condition Brendan smiles anyway as if in reassurance or in humor. Knowing Brendan it was probably both and while Steven could only sigh at that face it was good to know his Pokemon were at least watching out for him. He wouldn’t have found the trainer in the first place if his Delcatty hadn’t have scratched on his door urging him to follow her to the beach.    
  
Said feline Pokemon was currently curled by her trainer’s side as if on guard. He’s sure if the rest of Brendan’s team knew what condition he was in they’d be the same way as well. Even Steven’s own Metagross was watching the other trainer closely.

“I'd prefer if you didn't push yourself, but since you're here I’m going to get you back to your normal health. Or at least until you're back on your feet, there is no way I'm leaving you in such an awful condition. Had you need anything of me all you need to do is ask.” Steven finishes with a small smile directed towards the sickly trainer who manages a smile of his own. Truthfully if Brendan asked him he'd give him the world and more. In his eyes Brendan deserved so much in life especially what all he went through on his journey. 

“Thanks Steven, you're the best.” Steven's not sure how someone under the weather could still beam so brightly. “Love you..” As if his energy finally ran out, Brendan drifts off to sleep while mumbling out the affectionate words. Each time he's told them it always manages to make his heart flutter.

“I love you too.” With a fond smile Steven leans down to gently kiss Brendan’s cheek while swiping his bangs off the cold rag. Delcatty can be heard faintly purring from the action as he begins to leave to prepare homemade soup for the champion.    


As he leaves the room Steven notices his Metagross walk slowly to Brendan's bed and rests by his bedside as if taking over on watching the trainer. The scene is so pure it has Steven biting back a grin at how sweet his Metagross was towards Brendan. From how well his and Brendan’s team get along it felt as if they were a family.

At least there were others to help him look out for Brendan as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Pokemon Masters and listening to any ost from ORAS makes me think of this ship fdjf 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
